Silence
by yamachi
Summary: Zwei Freunde die sich nach langer Zeit wiedersehen, aber ist es wirklich so ein freudiges wiedersehen?
1. Prolog

Ich denke das ist mir ganz gut gelungen, ich mache natürlich kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte, und die Charaktere gehören auch nicht mir, viel spaß an alle, die das hier lesen  
  
  
  
Silence  
  
Prolog  
  
by Yamachi  
  
  
  
So groß, so weit ist die Welt und doch sieht sie von hier oben aus wie ein Puppenspiel, so winzig, das man noch nicht einmal die Menschen erkennen kann, die sich ,wie Ameisen, eng aneinander gedrückt durch die Menge quetschen.  
  
Und doch, obwohl ich sie nicht sehen kann, vorstellen kann ich sie mir sehr genau. All die Menschen, wie sie versuchen, rechtzeitig zur Arbeit zu kommen, sich gegenseitig in der Menge entdecken und sich zurufen: „Halt warte bleib stehen!", wie gerne wäre ich wie diese rufenden Menschen, alles wäre so viel einfacher.  
  
Nicht das ich es besonders schwer habe, klagen kann ich nun wirklich nicht, schließlich habe ich alles, wovon so mancher nur Träumen kann.  
  
Reiche Eltern, die alles für mich tun würden und wäre es die nächste Schokoladefabrik zu kaufen. Schulbildung, die wohl besser ist, als die jedes anderen in meinem Alter, und an Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten mangelt es mir nun wirklich nicht.  
  
Aber mich so einfach ausdrücken zu können, wie die rufenden Menschen in der Menge, das wäre schön. Es gibt nicht viele Menschen, die mich von Grund auf verstehen, ungefähr so viele, wie es Tokyo-Tower gibt.  
  
Ja, es gibt genau einen Menschen, der mich wirklich versteht, oder besser gesagt, der mich so weit versteht, wie ich verstanden werden möchte.  
  
Aber ob das nach all diesen Jahren auch noch so ist?  
  
Vielleicht hat er mich ja vergessen?  
  
Ich hoffe nicht, schließlich ist er einer der Gründe warum ich mich freue endlich wieder nach hause zu kommen.  
  
Nach hause, dieses Wort hat für mich wohl eine völlig andere Bedeutung, als für die meisten anderen Menschen.  
  
Mein Zuhause ist kein Ort, denn dann käme ich gerade von Zuhause.  
  
Wäre mein Zuhause dort, wo meine Eltern wohnen, dann wäre ich Tausende von Kilometern von Zuhause entfernt.  
  
Und dann hätte ich bis vor fünf Jahren nicht einmal gewusst wo mein Zuhause liegt. Ich kann mich noch gut an den Tag erinnern, ich war so wütend, so sauer auf die ganze Welt.  
  
Es passiert einem schließlich nicht oft, dass man an seinem Geburtstag herausfindet, dass die Menschen, die man für seine Familie gehalten hat, gar nicht mit einem verwandt sind. Noch dazu, dass meine „wirklichen" Eltern steinreich sind und mich von meinem 12. Geburtstag an unbedingt bei sich haben wollten.  
  
Ohne mich zu fragen. Einfach so. Sauer war ich, unbeschreiblich sauer, wahrscheinlich wäre ich an diesem Tag am liebsten weggelaufen, einfach abgehauen.  
  
Aber „er" hat mich davon abgehalten, ist mir nachgekommen, als ich in den Park lief um alleine zu sein und hat mir ins Gewissen geredet. Ich höre immer noch seine Stimme.  
  
„Hey, hast du nicht wenigstens ein wenig Lust heraus zu finden, wo du geboren bist. Deine Eltern kommen doch aus Amerika."  
  
„Nein", hatte ich geantwortet, „Ich will euch doch nicht im Stich lassen und ich will nicht weg von hier...".  
  
Aber auch diese Zweifel hast du beseitigt und wieder höre ich deine Stimme, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen.  
  
„Du lässt uns doch nicht im Stich. Jeder muss irgendwann anfangen, seine eigenen Wege zu gehen, es heißt ja nicht, das wir uns nicht wiedersehen. Ich bin sicher, deine Eltern lassen dich wiederkommen. Schließlich bist du hier zu hause. Und ich warte auf dich, egal, wie lange du wegbleibst...",  
  
aber wartest du auch nach 5 Jahren noch?  
  
Dieser Hoffnungsschimmer, das du mich noch nicht vergessen hast. Langsam lehne ich mich zurück, entspanne mich, lasse meine Gedanken zu dir schweifen.  
  
Endlich komme ich wieder nach hause, dorthin wo mein Herz zu hause ist, zu dir.  
  
  
  
*piep, piep*  
  
„Schalt doch einer mal den dämlichen Wecker aus. Es ist Samstag und ich möchte noch ein wenig weiter schlafen!", keine Reaktionen, das Ding piepte einfach weiter fröhlich vor sich hin.  
  
Mir blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als auf zu stehen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr reichte.  
  
Es war erst 8.00am aber warum hatte ich den Wecker überhaupt gestellt? Noch immer etwas benommen verließ ich mein Zimmer, taumelte ins Badezimmer, duschte und schlich dann in die Küche, immer noch der Meinung etwas wichtiges vergessen zu haben.  
  
„Happy Birthday!!", OK ich hatte wirklich etwas vergessen, aber wie erklärt man seiner Familie jetzt, dass man seinen eigenen Geburtstag vergessen hat?  
  
„Onii-chan, warum guckst du so bedeppert? Wir haben dir extra Frühstück gemacht, setz dich, dann gebe ich dir auch mein Geschenk", typisch mein kleiner Bruder, auch mit seinen dreizehn Jahren glich er manchmal eher einem fünfjährigen.  
  
„Ist ja schon gut, ich gebe mich ja geschlagen", also setzte ich mich an den Tisch, dieses Jahr war es anders.  
  
Welcher Teenie erlebt es schon, dass sich seine Eltern nach gut 11 Jahren wieder versöhnen, meinen sie müssten wieder zusammenziehen und auch gleich ein zweites Mal heiraten? Meine hatten jedenfalls genau das getan. Und nun lebten wir in einem schönen kleinen Haus, nicht weit vom Rest meiner Freunde, in Odaiba.  
  
Langsam ließ ich meine Augen über den Tisch gleiten, welcher vor mir stand. Es waren Sachen von meinen Eltern und von meinen Großeltern, alle schön arrangiert, wie meine Mutter es am liebsten mochte.  
  
Allerdings fehlte da etwas, eindeutig. Ich seufzte, er würde es doch nicht vergessen haben, nach all den Jahren konnte er doch nicht vergessen haben mir zu schreiben, es war schließlich der Brief im ganzen Jahr, auf den ich mich immer am meisten freute. Ohne das ich es merkte seufzte ich.  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir Schatz?", meine Mutter mal wieder, aber sie konnte es nun wirklich nicht wissen, bisher hatte ich meinen Geburtstag immer mit meinem Vater gefeiert. Dieser sah mich jetzt eindringlich an, dann schaute er, wie ich vorher auf den Tisch.  
  
„Keine Sorge, der Brief kommt schon noch, die Post ist immer lahm, weißt du noch vor zwei Jahren? Da kam der Brief fast eine ganze Woche zu spät, also mach dir keine Gedanken, das liegt alles an der Post", das munterte mich ein wenig auf, traurig war es trotzdem, schließlich hatte ich keine andere Möglichkeit mit ihm zu kommunizieren.  
  
Das Frühstück war ungewohnt, wie alles was wir nun gemeinsam als Familie taten, aber es war sehr angenehm, nicht zuletzt, wegen der fröhlichen Gesichter, die den Tisch umgaben. Ich hatte immer gedacht, ich brauchte so etwas nicht, brauchte niemanden, der mich versteht und schon gar keine Familie, aber jetzt zu sehen, wie glücklich sie alle waren, dass machte mich von innen her auch glücklich.  
  
Solche schönen Augenblicke, gab es nun immer häufiger, weshalb meine Gedanken immer häufiger zu ihm abschweiften, denn Fröhlichkeit und Heiterkeit, das waren zwei Worte die ich immer mit ihm verband.... Sunflower.  
  
  
  
Es war seltsam das ich immer noch diesen Spitznamen benutzte, nicht einmal meinen Freunden hatte ich seinen wirklichen Namen verraten, aber für mich war der Name auch nie wirklich wichtig, alles was zählte war meine „Sonnenblume", er hatte mir schon oft geholfen.  
  
Besonders in der Zeit, als meine Eltern sich hatten scheiden lassen, damals dachte ich, es wäre alles meine Schuld und alle wären gegen mich. Aber er hatte mich eines besseren belehrt.  
  
„Wenn du daran glaubst, dass alle gegen dich sind, wie soll dann jemals jemand den Weg zu deinem Herzen finden? Lass mich dir zeigen, was es heißt für jemanden da zu sein, und zu zeigen, dass man gemeinsam alles überwindet",  
  
der Zettel auf dem diese Worte stehen, die mir Mut machten, als ich es brauchte, den habe ich noch heute, gut verstaut zwischen seinen Briefen.  
  
„Erde an meinen Onii-chan, bist du noch hier?", ich sah ihn perplex an.  
  
„Ich dachte ja nur, das ich dir erzähle, dass du in einer Stunde mit dem Rest im Park verabredet bist, deshalb hast du dir den Wecker gestellt, weißt du noch?", er sah nun reichlich belustigt aus.  
  
„Scheiße! Das habe ich ja total vergessen, Mom Dad, seit mir nicht böse, aber wir wollten alle zusammen picknicken und dabei das Schulprojekt fertig stellen", ihre Gesichter versuchten sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen.  
  
„Ja natürlich, das hast du uns schon vor einigen Tagen erzählt, ich hoffe du weißt wenigstens noch, dass du sie heute abend zum Pizzaessen bei uns eingeladen hast"  
  
,Volltreffer, wie viele Dinge konnte ein Mensch pro Tag eigentlich vergessen?  
  
„Natürlich.....nicht. Ich muss los Tschüs, Mama, Papa, Outou-chan?", erwartungsvoll sah ich ihn an, er sollte eigentlich mitkommen.  
  
„Ich gehe erst noch zu Hi-chan, wir kommen dann später nach", und damit war ich aus der Tür. Was konnte es besseres geben? Der Tag war sonnig, nicht eine Wolke am Himmel und ich traf mich mit meinen besten Freunden zum Picknick im Park. Was konnte also noch besser sein?  
  
Ein Brief von Sunflower.  
  
  
  
„Hey, Liebling, wir sind da. Komm schon wach auf.", vorsichtig rüttelte ich an meinem kostbarsten Schatz.  
  
„Catherine, lass ihn doch noch ein wenig schlafen, wir sind jetzt schon seit fast 24 Stunden wach, da hat er sich doch etwas Ruhe verdient, nicht?", David sah mich liebevoll an.  
  
„Aber wir landen doch gleich..."  
  
„Er ist ja nun wirklich nicht gerade schwer, wenn er bis zu Landung nicht wach ist trage ich ihn eben, der Tag wird noch ereignisreich genug", wurde ich unterbrochen, aber er hatte Recht. 18 Stunden Flugzeug hatten schon den Effekt, dass man mal eben so einschlafen konnte. Außerdem unser kleiner zu niedlich aus, als hätte er einen wunderschönen Traum.  
  
Ich denke immer noch über ihn, als wäre er Vier, dabei ist unser Sonnenschein jetzt schon 17, aber die Zeit vergeht eh viel zu schnell. Und so vieles in seinem Leben haben wir nicht mit bekommen, so vieles verpasst, dass konnten auch die fünf Jahre nicht aufholen. Aber zumindest kennen wir jetzt unser eigen Fleisch und Blut.  
  
Trotzdem wird die Trennung wieder sehr schwer fallen, nur diesmal mit dem Unterschied, dass er uns kennt. Eigentlich war es grausam von uns ihn vor fünf Jahren so einfach aus seiner Umgebung zu reißen, aber wir hatten damals solche Angst.  
  
Wir dachten immer unser kleinen wäre sicher, dass wir alles getan hatten um ihn zu schützen, selbst wenn dass hieß, das er nicht bei uns leben konnte.  
  
Aber es schien damals als habe es jemand auf ihn abgesehen, also war Eile geboten, denn so ein tragisches Ereignis wie vor 15 Jahren wollte keiner von uns noch einmal miterleben müssen.  
  
Aber das diese Phase, in der er nun bei uns gelebt hatte nur von begrenzter Dauer sein Würde wussten David und ich beide gleichermaßen. Hier war er schließlich aufgewachsen, hatte seine Kindheit verbracht.  
  
All die Freunde und Erinnerungen. Er brauchte sie zum Überleben, wie der Boden das Wasser. David und ich hatten ein langes Gespräch über alles, was man bedenken musste. Und wir waren uns einig, für das Wohlbefinden unseres Kindes war es an der Zeit, das er wieder da hin kam, wo er am glücklichsten war, hier in Japan, in Tokyo, bei denen die er als seine Familie ansah.  
  
  
  
„Hi-chan? Bist du noch in deinem Zimmer?", vorsichtig lugte ich hinein. Wir waren zwar schon fast 2 Jahre zusammen, aber was ich gemacht hätte, wenn sie jetzt nackt vor mir gestanden hätte, wüsste ich nicht, so weit waren wir in unserer Beziehung noch lange nicht.  
  
„Take-chan? Ich bin in Onii-chans Zimmer, komm rein", umsonst Sorgen gemacht. Hi-chan verbrachte beinahe mehr Zeit im Zimmer ihres Bruders, als bei sich, nicht das ich es nicht verstehen könnte. Ihr Bruder war nicht zu hause sondern wohnte bei einigen Verwandten in Amerika, soweit sie mir das erzählt hatte.  
  
Es wunderte mich, wie wenig über ihn gesprochen wurde, keine Telefonate (Angeblich hatten die Verwandten kein Telefon) und nur im seltensten Falle Post. Würde mein Onii-chan das tun und wäre er nur mal wieder mit seiner Band unterwegs könnte er sich auf was gefasst machen, käme er nach hause. Mama und Papa würden dafür schon sorgen und ich würde ihm eigenhändig den Kopf abreißen.  
  
Aber gut. „Hi-chan? Wow, das ... das sieht klasse aus", ich muss sagen es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich hätte angefangen zu sabbern. Vor mir stand meine Freundin in dem wohl heißesten Outfit, das ich je gesehen hatte.  
  
Kurze, extrem kurze Jeans und ein Knall gelbes Top einfach atemberaubend.  
  
„Ist es wirklich so gut, oder verarscht du mich gerade Take-chan." Langsam ging ich auf sie zu, legte meine Arme um sie und drückte meine Lippen an ihre. Kurz vor dem Ersticken ließen wir wieder voneinander ab.  
  
„War das Antwort genug? Für wen hast du dich denn so aufgebrezelt? Ist da wer von dem ich nichts weiß? Hast du schon wieder einen Neuen".  
  
  
  
Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen, sie waren schwer und müde.  
  
„Na bist du auch mal wieder wach?", leicht irritiert blickte ich direkt in das Gesicht meiner Mutter. Und gähnte. Noch etwas benommen sah ich aus dem Fenster doch dabei fiel mir die Kinnlade herunter.  
  
Mit einem kräftigen Satz hatte ich mich von meiner Mutter gelöst und klebte jetzt förmlich an der Fensterscheibe. Wir waren in einem Auto, aber das letzte an das ich mich erinnern konnte war das Flugzeug gewesen.  
  
„Es ist schön nicht? Du hast die Landung glatt verschlafen vom Flughafen mal ganz zu schweigen, manchmal denke ich du könntest sogar beim Weltuntergang schlafen, nicht?", sie hatte recht es war wunderschön, es war Tokyo mit seinen belebten Straßen und wundervollen grünen Parks.  
  
Es war Tokyo im Sommer. Und ich war wieder Zuhause.  
  
  
  
„So Leute auf drei, eins zwei drei und los, Happy Birthday", damit hatten wir genau das erreicht, was wir geplant hatten, Yamato war angenehm überrascht.  
  
Es war fast eine Sünde gewesen, ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen, aber schließlich waren wir mit ihm hier im Park verabredet.  
  
„Hallo, ihr seid spät dran", er sah ein wenig abwesend aus.  
  
„Was heißt hier ihr seid spät dran, wir organisieren dir hier eine Party im Park mit allem was dazu gehört und alles was du dazu sagen kannst ist, ihr seid spät dran!!!???", er sah mich wieder an kawai, wenn man mich fragte aber das tat ja keiner und ich musste damit leben unglücklich in ihn verliebt zu sein.  
  
Woher ich weiß das es eine einseitige Liebe ist, ganz einfach ich habe es Yamato mal erzählt, aber er hat zugegeben, dass er für mich nicht das selbe empfindet, tja kann man wohl nichts machen.  
  
Aber unser Freundschaft hat das nicht im geringsten geschadet.  
  
„Aha, ich wusste es, Ishida Yamato du bereust es gerade mich abgewiesen zu haben, stimmt's??", zumindest bekamen wir so seine Aufmerksamkeit. Verdattert ließ ich den Rest stehen und attackierte ihn mit einer meiner berüchtigten Kitzelattacken.  
  
„Mimi, lass mich los, bitte Hilfe, helft mir doch und steht nicht nur daneben. Hilfe die bösartige Mimi ergreift Besitz von mir!!!"  
  
„Was ist hier los??", hörte ich Takeru noch sagen, bevor Yamato mich unter sich festnagelte. „So Mimi jetzt bist du fällig..." Aus dem Hintergrund war nur ein  
  
„Unser Pärchen gibt sich wieder mal die Ehre", zu hören und das darauffolgende Gelächter von Takeru und Hikari, die gerade gekommen waren.  
  
  
  
„Hey, Karui, nun mal ganz ruhig, da wird schon alles in Ordnung sein", der hatte ja gut reden.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung, weißt du eigentlich was du da sagst? Wo ist sein Brief, he?? Er schreibt uns immer an diesem Tag, er schreibt uns immer an Yamatos Geburtstag, warum ist der Brief noch nicht hier? Hoffentlich geht es ihm gut, wenn da mal bloß nichts passiert ist..."  
  
„Karui!!! Hör mir doch mal zu, es könnte alles Mögliche sein, das weißt du genau so gut wir ich, Briefe haben einen langen Weg von Amerika hier her, vielleicht ist er stecken geblieben, das ist alles möglich, mach nicht aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten", mittlerweile hatte ich Shin'yuu ein wenig mit meiner Panik angesteckt.  
  
„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, aber ich vermisse ihn und er schreibt uns doch nur ein Mal im Jahr, ich möchte wissen wie es ihm geht, was mein Chibi- chan so macht und ob es ihm auch an nichts mangelt. Shin'yuu wir haben ihn 12 Jahre lang erzogen und geliebt als wäre er unser eigen Fleisch und Blut, kannst du mich nicht verstehen?", erwartungsvoll sah ich meinen Mann an, dieses Thema hatten wir schon so oft durchgekaut, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich gut an über unseren Sohn zu sprechen, etwas was wir nicht oft taten.  
  
Der Gedanke daran dass wir ihn vielleicht nie wieder sehen würden tat uns beiden immer noch viel zu weh auch nach fünf langen Jahren noch.  
  
„Natürlich kann ich dich verstehen Karui, ich denke doch auch so oft an ihn, aber wir beide wussten das sie ihn jeder Zeit zu sich holen konnten und durften. Ich sehe es als ein großes Glück an das wir ihn 10 Jahre bei uns haben durften und was er jetzt auch tut und wo er auch ist, es geht ihm sicher gut und er ist bestens versorgt. Aber wenn ich einen Wunsch hätte wäre es sicher der selbe wie deiner, ich würde mir unseren Taichi zurück wünschen, aber die Realität sieht nun einmal anders aus und das wissen wir beide.  
  
Wir haben ja noch Hikari...", damit lagen wir uns in den Armen, zu Glück war Hikari im Park.  
  
  
  
„Du willst das wir anhalten?", ich nickte. Das Auto quietschte.  
  
„Aber Liebling du hast doch nicht vor ganz alleine das ganze Stück von hier vom Park aus laufen?"  
  
Ich sah sieh mit einem „Wie alt glaubst du eigentlich bin ich Blick" an und gab ihr ein paar Handzeichen.  
  
„Ich weiß das du kein Baby mehr bist, aber es ist fünf Jahre her seitdem du das letzte Mal hier warst, was ist wenn du dich verläufst??", im Gegenzug hielt ich ihr mein Kleines Handy hoch mit Vid-Phone versteht sich.  
  
„Gut, aber was wenn es kalt wird, wenn es plötzlich regnet?", das wurde allmählich ein wenig lächerlich, aber so ist sie halt meine Mutter immer viel zu besorgt. Ich hielt ihr meine Jacke hin.  
  
„Aber was, was wenn...", weiter kam sie nicht, da ich wieder anfing einige Zeichen zu machen.  
  
„Ja Catherine er hat Recht, was wenn plötzlich ein Meteorit auf Tokyo stürzt und uns alle platt macht?", nun musste ich grinsen mein Vater hatte das vortrefflich übersetzt.  
  
„Macht euch nur lustig über mich, ihr werdet schon sehen was ihr davon habt", nun musste ich sie knuddeln es war ja nicht so gemeint gewesen aber das wusste sie sowieso.  
  
„Willst du nicht endlich los?", schon stand ich neben dem Auto, noch ein paar Sekunden und ich hatte es geschafft.  
  
„Warte, vergiss sein Geschenk nicht!", peinlich, da hätte ich fast das Geburtstagsgeschenk von Ice Crystal vergessen.  
  
„Pass auf dich auf", brachte meine Mutter noch heraus, bevor sie das Fenster wieder hochfahren ließ und ich nun alleine im Park stand. Na ja nicht wirklich alleine, so ziemlich ganz Tokyo schien auf den Beinen.  
  
Ich entschied mich für einen ausgiebigen Spaziergang in dem Park an dem viele Erinnerungen hingen. Auf zum geheimen Treffpunkt also.  
  
  
  
„Erde an Yamato, hallo, kommst du heute noch mal wieder, oder machen wir ohne dich weiter??", Mimi riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
  
„Entschuldige, ich wahr wohl ein bisschen abwesend??"  
  
„Ein bisschen?? Oniichan, wenn du noch mehr Löcher in die Luft starrst, dann brauchen wir bald eine neue Atmosphäre", Takeru sah mich ein wenig irritiert an.  
  
„Das letzte Mal als du so ein Gesicht gezogen hast Yamato-san hattest du glaub ich Streit mit Sunflower und das ist schon über 6 Jahre her, also was ist los?", sie musste seinen Namen ja erwähnen, immer auf den wunden Punkt immer da hin wo es am meisten weh tut.  
  
„Wenn ich grade schon dabei bin, was hat er denn dieses Jahr so geschrieben??", wieder ein unschuldiger Gedanke von Hikari.  
  
„Wie ihr beide das hin kriegt ist mir schleierhaft, eine Freundschaft nur durch einen einzigen Brief im Jahr zu erhalten, fehlen ihm da drüben die Briefmarken oder was, ich meine ein Brief kostet ja kein Vermögen und ganz zur Not gibt es auch noch das Telefon", tolles Thema Sora, aber könnten wir das bitte wechseln.  
  
Fast wäre mein Seufzer unerkannt geblieben aber wozu gab es schließlich Koushiro?? „Leute ich glaube ihr habt den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, ist bei deinem Freund was passiert?", jetzt sog auch Hikari angespannt die Luft ein.  
  
"Nein nicht das ich wüsste, was genau das Problem ist, denn er hat mir noch nicht geschrieben, jedes Jahr kommt dieser Brief und heute war er nicht da. Aber es liegt bestimmt an der Post. Trotzdem kann ich nicht aufhören darüber nach zu denken, wie es ihm wohl geht", betretendes Schweigen toll.  
  
„Mach dir da man keine Gedanken Yamato, meine Mutter ist auch mal wieder dabei sich aufzuregen, weil der letzte Brief von Taichi schon so lange her ist", einige der Gesichter in der Runde hatten jetzt den Ausdruck, wer-ist- denn-Taichi übers ganze Gesicht geschrieben, aber mir ging es eindeutig wieder besser.  
  
Hikari schaute allerdings leicht entnervt. „Na ihr wisst schon, Taichi, mein Bruder, der aus Amerika??", leichte Ahh`s und Achso's gingen durch die Runde, als das Gespräch sich wieder anderen Themen zuwendete.  
  
Der Tag war schön, anders konnte man ihn einfach nicht beschreiben. Trotz dieser friedlichen Atmosphäre, machte sich in mir eine unbekannte Unruhe breit, als wäre dies der Tag an dem noch etwas großes geschehen sollte.  
  
„Hey, Yama-kun? Weißt du schon mit wem du zu unserem Eröffnungsball am Anfang des nächsten Schuljahres gehst?", Mimi sah mich unschuldig an.  
  
„Ich denke, ich werde schon die passende finden, vielleicht Jun oder so...", sofort ging ein kichern durch die Runde.  
  
„Jun!!! Igitt, wie kannst du nur, hintergehst mich wegen dieser Zimtzicke. Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie nah die an dich heran kommt, wenn ich da bin", Mimi ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und schaute kampflustig.  
  
„Zur Not habe ich ja noch dich, wenn ich niemanden mehr finde, dann gehen wir halt zusammen, nicht?", damit gab es genau die gewünschte Reaktion, Mimi würde nicht lange über diese indirekte Einladung nachdenken müssen, und wenn es nur dazu diente die ganzen Groupies los zu werden.  
  
„Mimi, du weißt, dass das eben praktisch eine Einladung war, oder?", Joe klang ein wenig altklug. „Das ist unfair, Yama-kun weiß genau, dass ich zu einem solchen Angebot gar nicht nein sagen kann." Und wieder schallendes Gelächter.  
  
  
  
Herrlich war es hier, es hatte sich nichts verändert. Der kleine See, die vielen Pärchen, die immer in dieser Jahreszeit hier waren und all die fröhlichen Kinder.  
  
Langsam trottete ich den kleine schmalen Pfand entlang, der zu einigen weniger bekannte Stellen führte. Beeilen musste ich mich ja nun wirklich nicht, er war bestimmt nicht zu hause, warum sollte er auch, er hatte schließlich Geburtstag, da feiert man mit seinen Freunden und hockt nicht zu hause.  
  
Ich kam an einem Feld mit Sonnenblumen vorbei. Es machte sich ein wenig seltsam hier mitten in Tokyo, aber es war ja auch nicht sehr groß. An den Zaun des kleinen Fleckens stand ein Schild: Abpflücken nur bei Anpflanzung einer neuen Blume erlaubt.  
  
Dieses Schild stand auch schon ewig da. Niemand riss sorglos an den Blumen und jeder der diesen Ort kannte respektierte das Schild. Vorsichtig knickte ich ein der Blumen ab, nahm eines ihrer Samenkörner und steckte es liebevoll wieder in die Erde.  
  
Fröhliche Stimmen zogen meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich , bewegten mich zum Weitergehen. Vorsichtig lugte ich um die nächste Ecke um nicht zu stören. Es war mein Lieblingsplatz in diesem Park. Ungefähr 10 Leute saßen dort und schienen sich prächtig zu amüsieren.  
  
„Das ist unfair Yama-kun weiß genau, dass ich zu einem solchen Angebot nicht nein sagen kann", ertönte eine Mädchenstimme, der Rest lachte aus voller Kehle. Dieses Lachen zog mich in seinen Bann. Bei uns zu hause waren nie so viele Leute auf einmal und vor allem nicht so locker und fröhlich.  
  
„Du weißt doch Mimi, wie gern ich dich necke", diese Stimme. Mein Herz setzte zu einem gewaltigen Luftsprung an, und wollte sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen. Dann drehte sich der Besitzer dieser Stimme auch noch halbwegs in meine Richtung so dass ich sehen konnte, das ich mich nicht getäuscht hatte. Ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen, am liebsten hätte ich geschrien, aber dann...  
  
„Hey, Leute ich glaube wir haben einen Beobachter", ein kleiner Blondschopf lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Gruppe auf mich.  
  
„Du hast Recht Takeru, ab er scheint schüchtern", ein Mädchen mit roten Haaren kam nun auf mich zu, schnell duckte ich mich ins Gebüsch, und debattierte mit mir ob ich nicht vielleicht liebe die Kurve kratzen sollte.  
  
„Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstecken", zu spät, sie zerrte mich aus dem Gebüsch und schubste mich in Richtung der Gruppe. „Sora hat Recht, komm und hab ein wenig Spaß mit uns", ein anderer Rotschopf diesmal männlich schaute von seinem Laptop auf. Gleich neben der Decke, auf der sie saßen, balgten zwei von ihnen miteinander.  
  
Jetzt bei genauerer Betrachtung gab es keinen Zweifel mehr, das er es war, es war Yamato, mein Yama.  
  
Wie gebannt schaute ich auf die zwei. „Mach dir nichts daraus die sind immer so, beachte sie gar nicht. Wie ist denn dein Name? Suchst du vielleicht jemanden?", ein Mädchen mit glatten braunen Haaren kam auf mich zu.  
  
Ich musste grinsen, sie erkannte mich nicht. „Sie hat mit dir geredet, meinst du nicht, es ist unhöflich nicht zu antworten?", für einen Moment war ich wie erstarrt und schaute den Kerl mit dem komischen Hut einfach perplex an, bevor ich wie wild anfing mit den Händen zu fuchteln. Natürlich verstand mich keiner.  
  
„Was meint er?? Ich glaube er ist stumm", wieder der Rotschopf.  
  
„Wer ist hier stumm? Was macht ihr denn da??", oh nein das hatte Yamas Aufmerksamkeit geweckt, was, wenn ...  
  
Weiter kam ich nicht da alle aus der Gruppe auf einmal anfingen zu reden.  
  
„Lasst mich mal machen, er ist stumm sagt ihr, dann kriegen wir das schon hin", damit machte Yama einen Schritt und stand nun direkt vor mir. Ich fiel ihm um den Hals. Das hatte er nicht erwartet, und fiel mit mir um den Hals. Ins weiche Gras.  
  
  
  
Ich wusste nicht wie mir geschah, als ich plötzlich braunes, wuscheliges Haar im Gesicht hatte.  
  
„Hey, was soll das, geht's dir noch gut?", fragte ich den Jungen, der mir an der Brust hing, es sah so aus als würde er schluchzen.  
  
„Yama, gibt es da etwas, was du uns verschwiegen hast??", Mimi sah mich verwundert an. Mein Blick schweifte zu der Stelle, wo er eben noch gestanden hatte, eine einzelne Sonnenblume lag dort auf dem Boden.  
  
Vorsichtig drückte ich das braunhaarige Etwas von mir weg um ihn mir genauer anzuschauen. Dann traf es mich wie ein Schlag. Die braunen Augen, das wuschelige Haar, das Gesicht.  
  
„Sun...Sunflower??", brachte ich verdattert heraus. Um uns herum begann nun ein heftiges Getuschel.  
  
„Leute!!! Seid doch bitte mal still!!", das hatte Effekt. Er sah mich aus den von tränen glitzernden Augen an.  
  
Nur ein leichtes Nicken und eine kleine Handbewegung, aber es sagte alles, was in diesem Moment zu sagen war.  
  
„Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Sunflower", damit hatte ich ihn fest umschlungen, und würde ihn so schnell bestimmt nicht mehr hergeben, meine Sonnenblume.  
  
  
  
tbc  
  
Natürlich will ich ein paar Reviews haben, aber hauptsache ist ja, das es euch gefällt  
  
Yamachi 


	2. And Where...

So, der erste Part er erscheint zeitgleich mit dem Prolog, so habt ihr gleich was zu lesen, viel spaß dabei  
  
  
  
Part 1 And where...  
  
By Yasmin  
  
  
  
Ok, das musste mein Kopf jetzt erst einmal verarbeiten.  
  
Perplex starrte ich also die erste Person an, der meine Augen begegneten, es war Hikari. Sie sah ein wenig so aus, als wäre jemand gestorben.  
  
Ich war einfach nur verwirrt. Neben mir saß mein Oniichan im Gras und an ihm hing jemand, den ich nicht so richtig kannte, na ja eigentlich ja doch, aber halt nicht persönlich.  
  
Ich meine, Yamato hat schon sehr oft von ihm erzählt, es klang immer so, als seinen sie sehr gut befreundet, hatte er vielleicht vergessen zu sagen, dass sein Freund zu Besuch kommt?  
  
Ok, wohl eher nicht, wenn ich mir die beiden so ansehe. Neben mir bewegt sich etwas, Hikari ist aufgestanden, ihr Gesicht immer noch geschockt. Was hat sie bloß? Langsam läuft sie zu der Stelle, wo Yamato mit seinem Freund im Gras sitzt, sie bewegen sich nicht, immer noch vertieft in ihr kleines persönliches Wiedersehen.  
  
Sie lässt sich neben den beiden fallen, in das weiche Gras. Oniichans Freund hebt den Kopf und sieht sie an, was will er von ihr? Dann nimmt sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, hey Hikari ist meine Freundin.  
  
Das nächste was passiert ist für meinen ohnehin schon schwer mitkommenden Kopf, noch ein wenig schwerer nachzuvollziehen.  
  
Sie fällt ihm um den Hals einfach so, doch dann kommen Worte aus ihrem Mund, die meinem armen Hirn den Rest geben.  
  
  
  
So könnte es immer sein, nichts anderes ist wichtig, nur dass ich in seinen Armen sein kann, nur dass er mich festhält, alles andere nehme ich nicht war.  
  
Auch Yama scheint es so zu gehen, denn er ist still, nicht unbedingt etwas ungewöhnliches für den Yama, den ich kenne, aber als ich mein Gesicht hebe um ihn mir anzuschauen, sehe ich ihm die Zufriedenheit förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
Ich glaube ich hätte ihm kein besseres Geschenk zu seinem Geburtstag machen können. Ich versuche mich etwas von ihm zu lösen, aber er lässt nicht los, vielleicht will er nicht, vielleicht hat er, genau wie ich Angst, dass alles nur ein Traum ist und er gleich erwacht und merkt, das alles wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt ist.  
  
Auch ich ziehe ihn bei diesem Gedanken wieder näher um mich zu vergewissern, dass ich nicht träume, dass ich wirklich hier bin.  
  
Dann höre ich Schritte, sie kommen auf uns zu, aber ich will nicht aufschauen, will nicht diesen Moment zerstören.  
  
Doch ich fühle einen kleinen Stups in meiner Seite, Yama will dass ich aufschaue, also hebe ich meinen Kopf.  
  
Sie steht vor mir. Kinnlanges braunes Haar, so sehr wie mein eigenes, braune Augen, die mich anstarren.  
  
Dann nimmt sie mein Gesicht in ihre Händen, als müsste sie prüfen, dass es mich wirklich gibt und schneller, als ich etwas tun kann habe ich sie an meinem Hals, sie schluchzt ein wenig doch die Worte aus ihrem Mund sind klar zu erkennen.  
  
Sie lassen mich schmunzeln und ich nehme sie in die Arme.  
  
  
  
Ich sehe mir die Beiden vor mir an und dann geht plötzlich mein Gehirn selbständig auch Reisen.  
  
Die einzelnen Teile dieses Puzzles fügen sich zusammen. Ich stehe auf, es fühlt sich ein wenig so an, als bewege sich mein Körper von alleine.  
  
Aber mit kleinen Schritten komme ich ihm immer näher.  
  
Es scheint nun alles so einfach, dass ich mich frage, wie ich es übersehen konnte, wieso ich es nicht schon früher erkannte.  
  
Er sieht auf, schaut mich an. Diese Augen lassen keinen Zweifel mehr aufkommen, und dieser Schuft hat es die ganze Zeit gewusst, ich sehe es in seinen Augen.  
  
Doch ärgern kann ich mich auch nicht darüber, schließlich ist er gerade erst wieder hier, es muss auch für ihn ein großes Ereignis sein.  
  
Ich tue also das einzige, was mir in den Sinn kommt, ich falle ihm in die Arme.  
  
„Onii-chan, ich habe dich ja so vermisst, ich freue mich so."  
  
  
  
OK, wer außer mir blickt hier sonst noch nicht so ganz durch??  
  
Wusste ich es doch, schön dass ich nicht der einzige mit dem Fragezeichen im Gesicht bin.  
  
„Yamato-chan, ich will dir ja nicht auf die Nerven gehen, aber es wäre schon hilfreich, wenn uns mal jemand erklären würde, was eigentlich los ist und wer das ist", Mimi zeigte immer noch ein wenig irritiert auf den braunhaarigen Jungen, der mittlerweile Hikari am Hals hatte.  
  
„Ja also, das ist so...", Yamato schien sich nicht ganz sicher, wie er das jetzt erklären sollte, aber ein eindringliches piepen, rettete ihn erst einmal davor.  
  
Er sah den Jungen vor sich an. Der kramte kurz in seiner Jackentasche, zog dann so etwas wie ein Handy heraus. Er klappte es auf und drückte einige Knöpfe.  
  
„Liebling, ist bei dir auch alles in Ordnung!!!??? Warum hast du dich noch nicht gemeldet? Hast du dich vielleicht doch verlaufen? Wo bist du jetzt?", diese Stimme hörte ich bis hin zu mir und ich saß immerhin auf der anderen Seite der Decke.  
  
Man konnte sehen, das es unserem Neuankömmling peinlich war, denn er lief rot an.  
  
  
  
Oh man, das darf ja wohl nicht war sein. Meine Mutter, ich hätte mir ja denken können, das mir nicht von hier bis zum nächsten Haus traut, aber das war jetzt wirklich peinlich.  
  
„Taichi, Liebling, bist du noch da??", manchmal könnte ich ihr an die Gurgel springen, hinter mir hörte ich ein kichern, aber ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht denken, was Yama daran lustig finden konnte.  
  
Also versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen, mit keinem besonders großen Effekt.  
  
„Was hast gemeint, ich habe das nicht ganz verstanden, wiederhole das doch noch mal Schatz", wieder kichern.  
  
Wenn er das so lustig fand, dann... konnte er sich auch mit ihr unterhalten. Gesagt, getan schon hatte Yama mein Vid-Phone in der Hand.  
  
„Und wer bist du jetzt? Ich schwöre dir, wenn meinem Taichi etwas passiert, wenn du ihm etwas tust, dann werde ich...",  
  
weiter kam sie nicht, da Yama sie unterbrach.  
  
„Freut mich auch sie mal wieder zu sehen Mrs. Skorpy, aber mal im ernst denken sie wirklich ich könnte meinem besten Freund etwas antun?", wie vermutet verschlug ihr das die Sprache.  
  
„Yamato? Bist du das wirklich, dann habe ich mir ja ganz umsonst Sorgen gemacht, dann ist ja alles in Ordnung, grüß mein Mausezähnchen von mir, Tschau",  
  
click, da hatte sie auch schon aufgelegt.  
  
  
  
Gut und was war das jetzt gerade gewesen? Das verlangte nach einer ganzen Reihe von Erklärungen. Deshalb schritt ich auch gleich zur Tat. Schließlich hatte ich sonst ja auch überall meine Nase drinnen.  
  
„Yamato-chan, könntest du uns allen vielleicht einen großen Gefallen tun und uns endlich aufklären, was hier eigentlich Sache ist?", hatte ich mir das gerade eingebildet oder war Yamas Freund tatsächlich ein wenig von ihm weg gerutscht, nachdem ich ihn mit –chan angesprochen hatte? Es saß nun etwas hilflos in der Gegend rum.  
  
„Mimi-chan, das ist wirklich ein wenig kompliziert, aber versuchen kann man es ja mal. Vielleicht fangen wir erstmal damit an das ich euch vorstelle. Also, Leute, das hier ist Taichi, mein bester Freund aus Amerika und gleichzeitig Hikaris großer Bruder. Taichi, das hier vor dir sind meine Freunde Mimi, Joe, Koushiro, Sora, deine Schwester Hikari und mein kleiner Bruder Takeru", nacheinander zeigte er auf jeden von uns.  
  
Neugierig blitzte es in Taichis Gesicht auf. Er machte einige Bewegungen mit den Händen, für mich war nichts daraus zu erkennen, doch Yamato fing an zu kichern.  
  
„Ja, mir wurde schon oft gesagt, dass Takeru große Ähnlichkeit mit mir in diesem Alter hat, und der Deckel auf seinem Kopf ist zufällig sein Lieblingshut", Yamato knuddelte seinen Freund doch der wehrte ab.  
  
„Was ist den, darf ich dich jetzt nicht mehr knuddeln, oder was?", wieder einige Zeichen.  
  
Yamatos Gesicht wurde etwas ernster.  
  
„Nein Mimi ist nicht meine feste Freundin, und auch wenn sie es wäre, würde ich mir so etwas nicht verbieten lassen."  
  
  
  
„... würde ich mir so etwas nicht verbieten lassen."  
  
Mein Herz schlug bei diesen Worten gleich ein wenig höher, obwohl ich nicht so recht wusste warum.  
  
„Kurze Zwischenfrage, warum hast du uns nie erzählt, dass dein Freund Hikaris Bruder ist und dass er stumm ist?", ich zuckte ein wenig zusammen bei seinen Worten, ich glaube es war Koushiro, der sprach.  
  
Wieder legte sich eine von Yamas Händen um meine Schultern. „Das ist ganz einfach geklärt Koushiro, ihr habt nie gefragt, und ich hielt es für nicht so wichtig..."  
  
„So was hälst du für nicht so wichtig?!"  
  
„Nein ich halte es für nicht so wichtig, weil es nichts daran geändert hätte, dass ich mein Taichi nicht sehen konnte, es wäre sogar schlimmer geworden, da ich euch lauter Fragen hätte beantworten müssen, es war schon so schwer genug", Yamas Stimme war lauter geworden.  
  
Es hatte ihm also genau so weh getan wie mir, dabei hatte er mir damals Mut gemacht, es hatte damals so geklungen, als ob ihn nicht einmal die Tatsachen, dass ich wegzog traurig stimmen konnte.  
  
Da hatte ich mich wohl sehr getäuscht. Unbewusst drückte ich ihn näher an mich.  
  
„Vielleicht sollten wir langsam zu mir nach hause gehen und die Sache dort weiter bersprechen, denn wenn wir noch länger hier bleiben wird es kalt werden", Yama hatte Recht, es dämmerte schon.  
  
Alle aus der Gruppe stimmten zu, und so ließ ich mich auch mitziehen.  
  
„Weißst du, wir wollen zur Feier des Tages alle bei Yamato-chan zu Abend essen und bei ihm übernachten", Mimi ging neben mir.  
  
  
  
Nach nicht all zu langer Zeit kamen wir dann an einem kleinen, gemütlich aussehenden Häuschen an. Es war ein wenig witzig, dass Yama hier wohnen sollte, wo er doch früher mit seinem Vater auch sehr gut mit der Wohnung ausgekommen war, warum bloß dieser Wandel?  
  
„So Leute, da wären wir, alle Schuhe aus und dann ab ins Wohnzimmer", ertönte auch schon seine Stimme.  
  
„Papa? Mama? Ist jemand zu hause?", dass verwunderte mich jetzt noch mehr, wenn er Mama rief, hatte sein Vater etwa wieder geheiratet?  
  
Und promt streckte auch eine braunhaarige Frau, mittleren Alters ihren Kopf aus der Küchentür heraus.  
  
„Na, seid ihr auch schon wieder hier? Ich hoffe ihr habt hunger, denn das Essen ist sofort fertig.",  
  
Damit war die freundliche Frau auch schon wieder verschwunden, diesmal in das größere zimmer, welches ich für das Wohnzimmer hielt.  
  
Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam mich, ich konnte es nicht beschreiben. Obwohl ich noch nie hier gewesen war, hatte ich gleich nach dem ersten Schritt in das Haus ein Gefühl von Vertrautheit, eine Aura umgab diesen Ort. Ich kannte sie, denn schließlich gehörte diese Aura meinem Yama, oder besser gesagt seiner ganzen Familie.  
  
Hatte er bei mir auch so ein Gefühl? Kam er sich auch so vertraur in meiner Umgebung vor?  
  
Abrupt wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als ich von dem rothaarigen Mädchen in die Küche der Wohnung gestoßen wurde. Sie hatte es ja nicht böse gemeint, aber mich damit ganz schön erschreckt.  
  
„Hey, Sora erschreck Taichi doch nicht so, du verschreckst ihn ja gleich wieder", kam es nun von Mimi, die um die Ecke lugte.  
  
Das Mädchen war auch etwas seltsam. Einerseits sah es so auch als wäre sie in Yama verliebt und im nächsten Moment waren die beiden wieder nur Freunde.  
  
Aber vielleicht sollte ich diesen innerlichen Monolog beenden, denn soeben war Yama um die Ecke gebogen und kam auf mich zu.  
  
„Na dann wollen wir mal ein üpaar Erziehungsberechtigte aus der Fassung bringen, nicht Chi?" damit war ich auch schon an der Hand gepackt und wurde ins Wohnzimmer geschleift.  
  
Über einer kleinen blauen Kiste stand die Frau von eben gebeugt. In der Kiste befanden sich Fotos, so viele, dass man sie kaum zählen konnte. Es schien, als habe sie darin nach etwas gesucht und wollte es jetzt zum Essen wegräumen um den großen hellbraunen Tisch wieder frei zu machen.  
  
„Okaa-san? Ich muss dir jemanden vorstellen", Yamas Mutter drehte sich langsam um. Ihre Augen weiteten sich ein wenig. Dann blickte sie auf ein Foto, dass sie gerade in der Hand hielt und wieder zurück auf mich. Es sah lustig aus, ihre ganze Mimik ließ erkennen, wer auf diesem Foto zu sehen sein musste.  
  
„Äh, also... Du bist dann Yamatos Freund..? Wie heißt du?", sie schien ein wenig ratlos.  
  
  
  
Belustigt sah ich mir das Schauspiel an. Auf der einen Seite mein Chi, freundlich lächeld. Er wusste nicht wirklich etwas mit meiner Mutter anzufangen, aber er hatte sie ja auch noch nie gesehen, geschweigedenn mit ihr kommuniziert.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite Okaa-san, die wie nicht anders erwartet in unseren Fotos gewühlt hatte um herauszufinden, von wem ich denn so dringend einen Brief erwartete, um mich danach besser Aufheitern und verstenen zu können. Sie hatte nun ein altes Foto von mir und Chi in der Hand und musterte ihn von oben bis unten.  
  
„Das ist Taichi, und bevor du ihn wieter antarrst sollte ich vielleicht mal Herrn und Frau Yagami benachrichtigen, die wollen es bestimmt wissen, dass ihr Sohn wieder da ist", verlegen legte meine Mutter das Foto weg.  
  
„Er ist der Sohn der Yagamis? Hikari-chans Bruder?"  
  
„Das ist ein wenig kompliziert, aber theoretisch ja. Und jetzt geh ich telefonieren", ich wollte gerade los, als mich etwas, genauer gesagt jemand festhielt, Chi sah mich an.  
  
Ein paar Zeichen kamen ,wie der Rest meiner Freunde, die ich fast vergessen hatte.  
  
„Du sollst erst morgen zu dir nach hause? Dann darf ich daraus schließen, dass du hier bleibst?", ein Nicken.  
  
„Na dann schläfst du heute hier, wie der Rest." „Yamato, ich denke, ich spreche für alle, wenn ich sage, dass eine kleine Erklärung nicht schlecht wäre", kam es nun von Joe. Na gut auf zum Geschichtenerzählen.  
  
  
  
Da waren wir jetzt alle mal gespannt, schließlich hatte die Neugier über Onii-chans neuangekommenen Freund uns alle schon gepackt. Dieser schien sich gerade lebhaft gegen Yamatos Erklärungsversuche zu wehren. Jedenfalls nahm ich das Gefuchtel mit den Armen so, aber es schien ein wenig anders.  
  
Auf jeden Fall waren wir plötzlich zwei Personen weniger im raum. Als erstes verließ uns Taichi, der einfach aufgestanden und gegangen war und dann Onii-chan, der mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck hinterher rannte.  
  
„Sagt mal, ist Yamatos Freund stumm?", diese Frage von Okaa-san blieb im Raum stehen, da uns alle nur die Frage beschäftigte, was gerade geschehen war und wie wir das zu verstehen hatten.  
  
  
  
Das war zuviel, da wollte Yami doch tatsächlich allen meine Lebensgeschichte aufs Auge drücken, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.  
  
Er wusste genau, dass ich nicht mal gerne darüber nachdachte, geschweigedenn andere, in diesem Fall fremde, Leute darüber eden hörte.  
  
Aber dikutieren half nichts. Konnte er es denn nicht nachvollzieren? Ehe ich darüber nachgedacht hatte war ich im Badezimmer gelandet, also wollte ich die Tür verriegeln, doch Yama war schneller, er setzte seinen Fuß dazwischen, was ich allerdings nicht bemerkte.  
  
„Auuuuaaaa, Taichi. Das. War. Mein. Fuß." Ups, da hatte ich wohl nicht aufgepasst. Aber das war nicht nur zu Yamas Nachteil, denn er stand nun auch im Badezimmer und ich konnte ich konnte nicht entrinnen. Das schlimmste allerdings was, dass Yama genau das selbe auch gerade realisiert hatte.  
  
Also war ich ausgeliefert. Ich hatte praktisch schon verloren.  
  
Nicht das ich mich nicht durchsetzen konnte, aber er hatte immer so überzeugende Argumente.  
  
„Hör mal zu Chi, das da draußen sind keine Fremden, sie sind Freunde, ich weiß es ist viel verlangt, ihnen gleich alles zu erzählen, aber so schlimm ist es doch gar nicht. Sie werden dich deswegen doch nicht geringfügiger schätzen und außerdem würden sie dich dann besser verstehen", sagte ich doch, überzeugende Argumente.  
  
,Aber es geht nicht darum, dass sie so denken könnten, es ist doch nur dass ich es nicht hören mag.'  
  
„Aber Chi, ich will dir doch nur helfen und wenn du das ewig nur mit dir rumschlepst, dann is damit niemandem geholfen, am wenigsten dir." Er kam näher.  
  
Chance verloren, oder auch nicht ich tat, als würde ich dieses Spiel mitspielen, kam ihm näher, sah die Lücke und war durch seine Beine verschwunden. Sollte er mich doch fangen.  
  
„Hey Chi, du kannst doch nicht einfach abhauen, bleib stehen", aber erst im Wohnzimmer tat ich das und ließ mich grinsend auf das Sofa fallen, wo der Rest sich schon versammelt hatte.  
  
„Das ist gut, das ihr alle hier seit, die Pizza ist fertig und dein Vater kommt auch gleich", kam es von Yamas Mutter. Fürs erste war ich also verschont geblieben.  
  
tbc  
  
Also das wars fürs erste, da ich immer sehr schreibfaul bin und diese Geschichte noch nicht wirklich irgentwohin führt. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem, den es ist meine neueste Geschichte. Ach ja, und die  
  
,' –Zeichen sind ab jetzt alles was Taichi von sich gibt, weil es ein wenig schwierig ist das alles immer durch Yama zu erklären, also viel Spaß  
  
Yamachi 


	3. did it all began?

Part 2 ... it all began By Yamachi  
  
  
  
  
  
Bevor ich es vergesse , ' diese Zeichen stehen für das, was Taichi gestikuliert, weil es mir sonst zu kompliziert wird.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aber ich war auch nur fürs erste verschont geblieben. Denn sofort nach dem Essen kamen wieder diese Blicke von Yama, hätten meine Blicke töten können wäre Yama jetzt rückwärts vom Stuhl gekippt.  
  
"So, wie wäre es denn jetzt, wenn du uns ein bisschen über deinen Freund aufklären würdest? Wir würden nämlich alle ganz gerne wissen, was Sache ist, Yama", kam es von Mimi.  
  
"Naja, ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, ob ich euch das erklären darf, Taichi ist zwar dagegen, aber ich würde es gerne erzählen, Chi?", ich schaute ihn nicht einmal mehr an, er wusste genau wie ich darüber dachte, was wollte er also noch wissen?  
  
"Es muss ja etwas sehr unangenehmes sein, wenn du nicht möchtest, das es jemand weiß", Neben mir hatte sich Mrs. Ishida hingesetzt und sah mich nun an. Ich versuchte es mit ein paar Gestiken. Danach machte sie etwas, was mich erstaunte und zugleich ein wenig schockte. Sie fasste mir an den Hals, nicht nur das, sie berührte mit ihren Fingern exakt die Stelle, an der sich noch heute eine Narbe entlangzog.  
  
"Ist es deswegen? Du warst nicht immer stumm, nicht?", wie? Woher konnte sie das wissen, ich starrte sie an und schluckte, dann schüttelte ich meinen Kopf.  
  
,Ich möchte nur nicht noch einmal hören, wie es passiert ist, ich möchte nicht hören, dass es einmal anders war, als jetzt', damit hatte ich meiner Meinung nach genug gesagt, aber Yama schien da anderer Ansicht zu sein.  
  
"Chi? Ich will dir doch nicht wehtun, ich möchte doch nur, dass du endlich darüber hinweg kommst", vorsichtig näherte sich Yama und stellte sich vor mich.  
  
,Du hörst auch nicht jedesmal von deinem Arzt, dass es eigentlich kein Problem geben dürfte, dass du eigentlich sprechen können müsstest. Du musst nicht die hoffnungsvollen Gesichter deiner Eltern sehen bei diesen Worten. Und du musst sie auch nicht immer wieder enttäuschen, wenn du es versuchst und es nicht klappt', damit stand ich auf und wollte gehen, einfach weg, aber ich kam nicht weit, da Yama mich festhielt.  
  
"Und du meinst, du kannst jetzt einfach gehen, erst in mein Leben platzen nach so langer Zeit. Mir dieses Gefühl wieder geben, das ich in deiner Nähe habe und dann einfach gehen. Chi, das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht. Außerdem ist das, was die Ärzte sagen auch nichts neues, das haben sie schon gesagt, als du noch hier warst, deshalb geht die Welt nicht unter", damit wurde ich zurückgezogen und landete in Yamas Armen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dann wollen wir doch mal anfangen, aber wo bloß?", ich hielt Chi immer noch in meinen Armen, doch nun schien er nicht mehr so verkrampft.  
  
Er zupfte mir am Ärmel. Ein paar Blicke und kleine Gesten, etwas, das ich wirklich nicht vermutet hatte.  
  
"Na gut, dann fangen wir an, bevor Taichi nach Japan kam. Ihr müsst wissen, dass er nicht Hikaris richtiger Bruder ist, zumindest vor dem Gesetzt, denn die Yagamis haben ihn adoptiert.  
  
Ursprünglich kommt Chi aus Amerika. Seine Eltern sind Catherine und David Skorpy, ziemlich bekannte Geschäftsleute",  
  
von Koushiro kam ein: "Das kannst du laut sagen", dann war es wieder still.  
  
"Soweit ich weiß haben sie einige Firmen, die Computer, Handys und so etwas herstellen. Auf jeden Fall kam Chi mit etwa drei Jahren nach Japan.  
  
Das hatte auch einen Grund. Er ist nicht immer stumm gewesen, aber mit 2 Jahren hatte Chi einen schlimmen Unfall, wobei sich herausstellte, dass es eigentlich kein Unfall war.  
  
Bei einer Explosion bekam er einige Metallsplitte in den Hals gerammt, das sonst nichts weiter passiert ist war ein Wunder.  
  
Allerdings stellten die Ärzte fest, das diese Splitter seine Stimmbänder beeinträchtigt hatten. Taichi hat bei diesem Vorfall seine Stimme verloren.  
  
Aber wie schon erwähnt war es kein Unfall. Einige Feinde der Skorpys hatten nur auf eine günstige Gelegenheit gewartet um sich durch Taichis Tod an ihnen zu rächen", betretenes Schweigen herrschte nun in der Runde.  
  
"Und dann ist Taichi nach Japan gekommen?", Mimi sah mich eindringlich an.  
  
  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
Ich habe mich dazu durchringen können auch hier weiter zu schreiben, aber da ich keine Reviews kriege wird das wohl nicht so schnell wieder passieren. Bis den  
  
Yamachi 


	4. Past

Hier geht es weiter, aber es ist leider nicht so lang, wenn ich anfange, dann will ich es immer möglichst schnell hochladen können, deshalb ist es dann meistens nicht so viel, ich hoffe meine kreative Welle geht nicht gleich wieder, schließlich wartet, da noch einiges, was geschrieben werden müsste, aber nun viel spaß  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 3 Past  
  
By Yamachi  
  
  
  
  
  
"So in etwa, Taichis Eltern hatten hier in Japan entfernte Verwandte, die Yagamis. Sie wollten auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass Taichi nocheinmal etwas passieren konnte, deshalb suchten sie ihm ein Zuhause in dem er sicher aufwachsen konnte ohne dass jemand wusste, wer seine wirklichen Eltern waren.  
  
Das ganze war aber nicht gerade einfach, da ziemlich viele Leute in Amerika von Taichi wussten. Ich weiß auch nicht genau, wie sie es gemacht haben, aber in Amerika galt Chi für die nächsten neun als verschollen."  
  
"Dann wissen wir jetzt wie Taichi hier her gekommen ist, aber wann habt ihr euch kennen gelernt und warum verstehst du ihn so gut?", Joe, das passte zu ihm, neben mir vernahm ich ein leises Kichern, das meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.  
  
"Und was ist daran jetzt wieder so lustig, Chi?"  
  
,Na, dein Freund ist ganz schön neugierig, außerdem finde ich es lustig, wie er versucht möglichst viele Informationen zu bekommen', Taichi sah mich an und nun kicherte auch Mimi ein wenig.  
  
"Ja, Joe versucht immer so schnell es geht an die wichtigen Informationen zu kommen", ich sah sie ein wenig verwundert an.  
  
"Was guckst du mich denn so an, Yamato? Ich denke ich kann Joe sogar seine zweite Frage beantworten, denn durch übung lernt man schließlich vieles, außerdem braucht man nicht nur sprechen um sich zu verständigen, das klappt auch wunderbar übers Schreiben, nicht", verschmitzt grinste sie uns an, ich war nicht schlecht beeindruckt von Mimi-chan, aber sie verbreitete halt überall gute Laune.  
  
"Na dann bin ich wohl dran, euch zu erzählen, wie wir uns getroffen haben, nicht? Das ist aber nicht ganz so einfach, damals waren wir ungefähr 4 glaube ich, wir wohnten noch im Westendviertel.  
  
  
  
"Mhh, also gut, das kann doch nicht so schwer sein, diesen Bäcker zu finden, schließlich wartet Papa auf seine Brötchen.  
  
Mal sehen, hier war ich doch schon mal. Aha, jetzt weiß ich es wieder, hier ist gleich um die Ecke der Spielplatz, was war das denn?", ok, ich war zwar schon vier, aber solche Geräusche waren mir nicht ganz geheuer, auch wenn sie mich neugierig machten.  
  
Langsam und vorsichtig schlich ich um die Ecke, die Brötchen waren ersteinmal vergessen, schließlich war das hier viel spannender. Es hörte sich an wie leises wimmern.  
  
Noch ein Stückchen näher, dann blieb ich stehen. Vor mir lag der Spielplatz, um diese Zeit morgens war natürlich noch niemand da, oder halt mal, ich hatte mich getäuscht, da saß doch jemand.  
  
Ein Junge, er konnte nicht viel größer sein als ich, aber da er saß konnte ich dass nicht so richtig erkennen, nur das er weite, das sah ich. Ich ging auf ihn zu, vor einem Jungen wie mir brauchte ich mich ja nun wirklich nicht fürchten.  
  
"Hey, was machst du denn hier, es ist doch noch so früh?", der Junge schreckte zusammen.  
  
Er drehte sich langsam zu mir und sah mich an. Er hatte braune Haare und große ebenfalls braune Augen.  
  
Dann drehte er sich wieder weg, es schien ihm peinlich zu sein, dass ihn jemand beim Weinen sah.  
  
Ich lief das kleine Stück, das uns noch trennte und sah dann auch, warum er weitne. Sein rechtes Knie war blutig, er schien hingefallen zu sein. Ich setzte mich zu ihm, warum, das wusste ich nicht.  
  
"Tut das sehr weh?", fragte ich ihn. Doch anstatt einer Antwort hatte ich wieder seine Augen auf mir.  
  
"Du redest wohl nicht gerne, was? Oh, vielleicht sollte ich dir aber auch erst erzählen, wer ich bin, mit fremden redet man schließlich nicht, hat mein Papa immer gesagt. Also ich bin Yamato Ishida", dann tat der Junge etwas, das mich verwunderte, er malte ein Fragezeichen in den Sand unter uns, dann zeigte er auf mich und dann auch den Rest des Spielplatzes.  
  
Ich sah ihn verständnislos an. Dann legte seine Hand an seinen Hals und machte einen Strich durch. So langsam ging mir hier ein Licht auf.  
  
"Du kannst gar nicht reden?", jetzt nickte der kleine (er war doch ein wenig kleiner also ich) kräftig.  
  
"Dann sollte das gerade bestimmt eine Frage sein, warte. Du wolltest wissen, warum ich hier bin?", wieder ein Nicken und er schien sichtlich erfreut.  
  
"Wie ist dein Name?", wieder eine kurze Kritzelei im Sand. Taichi, hatte er in den Sand geschrieben.  
  
"OK, Taichi, kannst du mit dem Bein aufstehen?", er versuchte es, doch es schien nicht klappen zu wollen. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Soll ich dich nach hause bringen? Ich bin ziemlich stark", mit einem Ruck hatte ich Taichi in meinem Arm um ihm auch zu beweisen, wie stark ich war.  
  
OK wir wackelten etwas, aber um ihn wieder runter zu lassen war ich einfach zu stolz.  
  
"Und jetzt bring ich dich nach hause", doch die reaktion darauf war ein heftiges Kopfschütteln.  
  
"Du willst nich nach hause? Aber dein bein muss verarztet werden", er schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Ich dachte einen Augenblick nach.  
  
"Dann bring ich dich zu mir, da können wir das auch machen", zufrieden mit meinem großartigen Vorschlag machte ich mich mit Taichi auf meinem Arm auf den Weg nach Hause.   
  
Sorry Leute das war es mal wieder, aber nach den tollen Reviews geht es bestimmt noch weiter, ich denke ich habe wieder Lust dazu bekommen. Und danke an Yama-chan für das aufnehmen in deine Author-Liste  
  
Yamachi 


	5. Home Again

Das habt ihr nun davon und dabei war das die Geschichte, die ich schon fast wieder aus meinem Kopf verbannt hatte, weil ich einfach nicht wusste, wie es weitergehen sollte, vielleich dank für den Druck, mit dem im Rücken schreibt es sich gleich viel besser, vor allem wenn man weiß, es liest jemand. Viel Spaß  
  
  
  
Part 4 Home Again By Yamachi  
  
  
  
  
  
Da saß ich nun mitten in der Runde von Leuten, die ich eigentlich gar nicht kannte. Aber die Art mit der sie mich behandelten war etwas neues.  
  
Vielleicht nicht ganz so neu, wie ich glaubte, aber ich denke es liegt an diesem Land. Drüben in Amerika war es wesentlich schwerer in solche Freundeskreise zu gelangen und noch schlimmer war es mit einem Handicap so groß wie meines war, auch wenn mir viele das Gegenteil erzählten.  
  
Die Stimme war schon etwas, was man in dieser Welt eigentlich nicht entbehren konnte, man brauchte sie für so viele Dinge, so viele Emotionen ließen sich mit ihr so gut ausdrücken. Ich mochte es gerne anderen Leuten zuzuhören, denn wie sie über etwas redeten war immer interessant. So wie Yama-chan jetzt gerade über meine Vergangenheit redete.  
  
Aus seiner Stimme ließ sich so viel lesen, Freude, ein wenig Unsicherheit und ich denke da war auch etwas Liebe. Die Freude rührte eindeutig davon, dass ich wieder da war, denn ich konnte dieses Gefühl auch in mir spüren, es war schön und warm, es hinterließ ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit.  
  
Das kleine Stückchen Unsicherheit kam gleich aus zwei Ecken, zum einen wusste er nicht recht ob er die Genehmigung hatte ihnen wirklich alles zu sagen, ob es nicht vielleicht Grenzen gab, die er nicht überschreiten sollte, aber diese Unsicherheit konnte ich ihm nehmen, denn wenn er diesen Menschen um mich herum so stark vertraute, dann konnten sie nur vertrauenswürdig sein. Also nahm ich seine Hand in meine.  
  
Kurz bekam ich ein kleines Lächeln zugeworfen, dass mich selbst zum Lächeln brachte. Doch da war noch die andere Quelle der Unsicherheit.  
  
Sie kam von dem Zweifel her ob ich nun wirklich bleiben würde und das wusste ich selber nicht. Meine Eltern hatte es zwar gesagt, aber noch war rein rechtlich nicht alt genug um es selbst zu bestimmen und sie konnten mich jederzeit wieder mitnehmen.  
  
Doch darüber sollte man nicht zu viel nachdenken, schließlich zählte nur das Jetzt und Hier. Und schließlich war da noch die Liebe, vielleicht war es nur Wunschdenken, aber ich wünschte mir wirklich, das Yama dieses Gefühl für mich hegte, wie ich es auch für ihn tat, sicherlich er ist auch ein Junge, aber macht das wirklich so einen Unterschied?  
  
Wer entscheidet denn ob man nun männlich oder weiblich wird?  
  
Wenn ich das selbst nicht entscheiden kann, wie soll ich dann entscheiden können, wen ich liebe?  
  
"Sag mal Chi schläfst du schon?", damit wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken zurück geholt und leicht angestupst. Anscheinend war Yama gerade fertig geworden.  
  
"Das ist so süß", kam es von Mimi und ich konnte wirklich nur raten, was sie meinte, aber auch Yama sah sie ein wenig ungläubig an.  
  
"Na ich meine nur, du hast einen wildfremden Jungen einfach bis zu dir nach hause getragen, das ist richtig romantisch", jetzt grinste Yama.  
  
"Ich denke nicht, dass ich das damals gedacht habe, aber wenn du meinst. Auf jeden Fall war Taichi damals von zuhause weggelaufen. Ich habe dann bei seinen Eltern angerufen und die sind vorbei gekommen. Erst waren sie ein bisschen sauer, aber sie hatte sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht.  
  
Danach haben wir uns immer öfter getroffen. Mit der Zeit konnte ich ihn richtig gut verstehen und dann sind wir zusammen eingeschult worden." Jetzt hatten die anderen ein Staunen im Gesicht.  
  
"Ihr seid zusammen zur Schule gegangen? Aber wie ging denn das?", Sora hatte das bestimmt nicht böse gemeint, aber in mir fing es an zu brodeln, ich war vielleicht stumm, aber doch nicht blöd.  
  
,Denkst du ich wäre zu blöd für die Schule, hören kann ich noch ganz gut, ein Gehirn habe ich auch! Wenn du solche Ansichten vertrittst, dann kann ich ja gleich wieder gehen, das ist ja wohl nicht wahr!', damit drehte ich beleidigt meinen Kopf weg und scheute mir die jetzt unheimlich interessante Gardinenmusterung an.  
  
"Ich glaube du hast Sora falsch verstanden Chi, sie wollte dich bestimmt nicht beleidigen, sie hat das doch nicht böse gemeint", ein warmer Körper näherte sich mir und versucht meinen Blick zurück zur Gruppe zu bewegen. Ich sah in seine blauen Augen.  
  
,Deswegen muss sie noch lange nicht solche fiesen Sachen sagen', Yama schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
  
"Was habe ich denn falsches gesagt?", kam es jetzt von Sora, doch noch ehe einer von uns antworten konnte sprang Mimi ein.  
  
"Ich denke er fand es nicht so lustig, dass du ihm unterstellt hast, dass er nicht auf eine normale Schule gehen könnte. Es hörte sich zumindest ein wenig danach an. Aber Taichi, Sora wollte damit bestimmt nur ausdrücken, wie schwierig es sein muss auf eine ganz normale Schule zu gehen, wenn man jedem alles fünfmal erklären muss, bevor sie es verstehen", jetzt lächelte auch Mimi, die war auch ein wenig komisch, als ich ankam hatte ich sie für Yamas Freundin gehalten, aber etwas sagte mir, dass ein wenig mehr dahinter steckte.  
  
,Ein wenig schwierig war es zu Anfang schon, aber ist doch nett, wenn du dir deine mündliche Note nicht versauen kannst. Außerdem kann man so etwas auch schriftlich abgeben. Und dem Unterricht konnte ich ja auch folgen, bei wichtigen Fragen konnte ja Yama für mich übersetzten. Ich denke, auf einer anderen Schule hätte ich mich isoliert gefühlt', ich hörte Yama nebenbei noch einen Augenblick übersetzten, schließlich wollten die anderen wissen was Sache war.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir mal was lustiges spielen, es ist schließlich schon nach 9 und wir sind hier um was zu feiern außerdem haben wir ja jetzt nicht nur Yamato zu feiern, der heute immer hin Geburtstag hat, wir können auch gleich Taichis Rückkehr feiern, dann wird es doppelt so lustig", rief Mimi dazwischen.  
  
Sie hatte Recht, es war wirklich schon spät geworden. Mrs. Ishida war schon dabei einige Snacks auf den Tisch zu stellen. Es wurde sich kurzerhand darauf geeinigt Flaschendrehen zu spielen, weil dabei immer unheimlich viele lustige Dinge passierten.  
  
Und ich konnte mich ein wenig meinen Gedanken zuwenden.  
  
Mein Onii-chan war wieder da, ich konnte es nicht richtig glauben. In meinem Bauch war ein kribbeln, wie Weihnachten und Geburtstag zusammen. Und ich konnte sehen, das es Yamato genauso ging, er drückte Taichi wann immer es ging an sich, es sah so aus, als ob er immer wieder prüfen wollte, ob es auch kein Traum war und ich konnte ihn so gut verstehen, wie oft hatte ich mir das gewünscht?  
  
Ich weiß es nicht mehr.  
  
Aber Yamato war es auch sehr nahe gegangen, er hatte Taichi zwar Mut gemacht aber es hatte auch ihm sehr weh getan. Die beiden waren beste Freunde gewesen und nun schien es, als sein Onii-chan nie weg gewesen, dieses Band, was die beiden verband war noch immer da, war da vielleicht mehr als nur Freundschaft?  
  
Aber was immer es war, es machte sie beide glücklich und das war schön zu sehen. Mittlerweile waren wir bei den interessanten Sachen angelangt, dass hieß unser Flaschendrehen war dort gelandet, wo jedes Flaschendrehen einmal hinkommt, zum küssen.  
  
Meinen Anteil hatte ich schon geleistet, zum Glück hatte ich Takeru abbekommen. Der Rest fand das nicht ganz so lustig, schon nach 15 der geforderten 30 Sekunden wollten sie, dass wir aufhörten.  
  
Es war einfach nichts neues mehr für sie, sie sahen mich und Takeru fast jeden Tag. Momentan war Yamato der Glückliche, der gleich jemanden küssen durfte.  
  
Als die Flasche immer weiter auf Taichi zukam konnte ich einen leichten Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen erkennen und tatsächlich blieb die Flasche auf meinem Bruder stehen.  
  
Die Zwischenrufe wurden lauten, so etwas wollte das Publikum sehen. Yamato schritt unsicher auf Taichi zu. Dieser sah ihn einfach nur an.  
  
Die Uhr wurde gestoppt und los ging es. Mir selbst blieb der Mund ein wenig offen stehen.  
  
Es war einfach nur niedlich, diese zärtliche Berührung, dieses langsame Vortasten und ich hätte darauf schwören können, dass die beiden es mit Zunge machten.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So ich habe es geschafft und du bist Schuld Yama-chan, wenn ich meine Leistungskursklausur versiebe (Ist dann aber auch nicht so schlimm, war nicht böse gemeint) Vielleicht gefällt euch dieses Chapter ja, ich arbeite am nächsten. Und danke für die Reviews.  
  
Yamachi 


	6. Heart at Home

Ist ja schon gut, ich weiß ja, dass ich noch eine Menge zu tun hatte, aber ich muss schon sagen Yama-chan, solche Reviews motivieren und da ich gestern leiden nicht zu hause war sondern die Nacht bei Kikkyo verbracht habe um dieses beknackte Deutschprojekt (ja so schimpft sich jetzt die Sklavenarbeit der armen Schüler) fertig zu machen, gibt es nun eine Fortsetzung, nur für dich. OK wenn jemand anders es gerne möchte, dann darf er/sie es natürlich auch lesen, aber gewidmet ist dieser Teil Yama-chan, also viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 5 Heart at Home  
  
By Yamachi  
  
  
  
  
  
Wie konnte man diesen Augenblick am besten beschreiben?  
  
Vielleicht sollte man es besser nicht tun, den kein Wort, mit dem man es versuchen könnte würde dem Gefühl, das ich gerade verspürte gerecht werden. Es war schöner als Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch, wärmer, als alles mir bekannte und es war so natürlich.  
  
Kurz gesagt mein Verstand setzte in diesen 30 Sekunden einfach aus.  
  
Wer hätte gedacht, das Yamato Ishida Popidol sämtlicher Mädchen solche Gefühle für seinen besten Freund hegen würde? Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hätte euch das sagen können. Es war dieses unerklärliche Band, das zwischen mir und Chi bestand, erstaunlicher weise war es auch nach der langen Zeit noch nicht verschwunden.  
  
Auch das machte mich glücklich.  
  
Langsam nehme ich meine Umgebung wieder wahr.  
  
Ich höre Pfeifen und Klatschen und dann kommt der Zwischenruf von Mimi:  
  
"Wow, ihr seid nun schon bei einer Minute", ruckartig löse ich mich aus diesem warmen, wunderschönen Kuss, warum ist mir selbst nicht ganz klar.  
  
Doch ich weiß es, die Zweifel sind nun gekommen, war es richtig?  
  
Wollte Taichi das überhaupt?  
  
Habe ich ihn vielleicht überrumpelt?  
  
Ein Blick genügt, er sieht ein wenig atemlos aus, so fühle ich mich auch. Aber in seinem Gesicht ist nicht die Spur von Ärger, oder Ekel, er sieht angenehm überrascht aus.  
  
Dann sieht er mich an, seine braunen Augen fixieren meine blauen. Es ist fast wie Telepathie, ich genau sehen, was in ihm vorgeht.  
  
Diese wunderschönen Fenster zu seiner Seele schließen sich und er steht auf. Weg ist er, verschwunden im Badezimmer.  
  
Noch immer hat niemand etwas gesagt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wunderbar, dieses Gefühl von Nähe, von Geborgenheit. Am liebsten hätte ich Yama nie wieder losgelassen, mich nie wieder von diesen weichen, warmen Lippen getrennt.  
  
Im Hintergrund hörte ich Mimi etwas sagen, aber meine Gedanken waren nicht bei ihr, nur bei diesem süßen Kuss.  
  
Leere, es war alles, was ich spürte, als alles mit einem Ruck vorbei war.  
  
Ich brauchte einen Augenblick um wieder klare Gedanken fassen zu können.  
  
Dann hob ich meinen Kopf und sah ihn an. Was ich sah gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. Ich sah Zweifel und Unsicherheit.  
  
Woher kamen diese Gefühle in seinen Augen, war es für ihn nicht auch ein einzigartiges Erlebnis gewesen?  
  
Fand er es nicht schön.  
  
Ein Gedanke nahm den gesamten Platz in meinem Kopf ein, was war, wenn Yama das überhaupt nicht gewollt hatte, wenn er es nun als einen Fehler empfand.  
  
Ich schloss die Augen und stand auf. Im Badezimmer endete mein Weg, die Tür blieb offen. Ein bisschen Wasser ins Gesicht und dann wäre alles wieder in Ordnung.  
  
Vielleicht wartete ich innerlich darauf, dass mir jemand ins Badezimmer folgte, aber ich wartete umsonst.  
  
Nach etwa 2 Minuten war ich zurück im Wohnzimmer. Yama hatte sich neben Hikari gesetzt, so blieb für mich der Platz zwischen Mimi und Koushiro.  
  
Wollte er nicht mehr neben mir sitzen?  
  
Vielleicht wollte er jetzt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben?  
  
Langsam setzte ich mich.  
  
Alle sahen uns an.  
  
"Das ist jetzt wirklich kindisch von euch, ich denke jeder in diesem Raum hat gesehen, was ihr einander bedeutet, also benehmt euch auch so", Mimi packte mich am Arm und ehe ich protestieren konnte hatte ich mit Joe Plätze getauscht.  
  
Nun saß ich neben Yama und konnte fühlen, wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.  
  
"Na wird es jetzt bald? Sagt bloß nicht, der Kuss hat euch nicht gefallen, schließlich habt ihr es mit Zunge gemacht", Imouto-chan lächelte triumphierend.  
  
Woher wusste sie das?  
  
Wie rot konnte ein Mensch eigentlich werden?  
  
"Also Chi, mir hat es gefallen, ich fand es schön", beinahe hätte ich mich verschluckt, Yama hatte was gerade gesagt?  
  
Mein Kopf lief wieder auf Hochtouren, was er wohl jetzt erwartete?  
  
"Chi, bist du noch da?", vorsichtig beugte er sich zu mir, hob meinen Kopf leicht, so dass ich ihm in die Augen sehen musste.  
  
Man sagt ja immer, Taten sagen mehr als tausend Worte. Frei nach diesem Motto überwand ich die Zentimeter, die noch zwischen uns lagen um meinen Yama-chan noch einmal zu küssen.  
  
"Die Antwort war ja dann wohl eindeutig", kam es von Mimi.  
  
Ich hätte schwören können, ich hätte in ihren Augen die Tränen glitzern gesehen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Schon als die beiden sich geküsst hatten, war es mir klar gewesen.  
  
Ich konnte sehen, wie all ihre Gefühle in diesem Kuss versuchten den anderen zu erreichen.  
  
Nur schienen sie es selbst nicht zu merken. Es ein Band zwischen den beiden, von solch einer Intensität, es zu beschreiben wäre unmöglich gewesen, ich konnte es nur fühlen.  
  
Dann endete dieser Kuss, durch meinen Zwischenruf, ich hatte Yama wohl auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt, aber mit so einem abrupten Ende hatte ich nicht gerechnet, eher mit einem demonstrativen Weitermachen.  
  
Es schien, als seien Zweifel aufgekommen, man konnte sie in beiden Augenpaaren lesen. So viele offene Emotionen, die darauf wartete vom anderen erkannt zu werden.  
  
In diesem Augenblick waren aber anscheinend beide zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Gefühlen beschäftigt, als das sie gesehen hätten, was ihr Gegenüber empfand.  
  
Taichi verließ den Raum, wahrscheinlich um sich zu sammeln, das konnte ihm keiner verübeln. Ich hätte nur erwartet, dass Yamato ihm folgt, aber nichts geschah.  
  
Dann wurde es mir klar, ich kannte Yama, ja schon lang genug, er hatte Angst, ein wenig Angst vor seinen Gefühlen, er hatte nicht gesehen, dass sich in Taichis Augen seine eigenen Gefühle widerspiegelten.  
  
Dann setzte er sich zu Hikari, sichtlich ruhig und gesammelt, wenn ich raten dürfte, dann würde ich sagen, dass in seinem Inneren in diesem Moment ein Orkan wütete.  
  
Taichi betrat wieder das Zimmer, sichtlich enttäuscht, darüber, dass Yamato schon zwischen zwei Leuten saß. Er nahm also mit dem einzigen noch freien Platz vorlieb.  
  
Jetzt wurde es mir echt zu bunt.  
  
"Das ist jetzt wirklich kindisch von euch, ich denke jeder in diesem Raum hat gesehen, was ihr einander bedeutet, also benehmt euch auch so", aufgebracht packte ich Taichi am Arm, wobei ich ihn wohl nicht schlecht erschreckte, und setzte ihn neben Yamato.  
  
Joe war freundlicher Weise aufgestanden.  
  
Etwas perplex saßen die beiden jetzt nebeneinander.  
  
"Na wird es jetzt bald? Sagt bloß nicht, der Kuss hat euch nicht gefallen, schließlich habt ihr es mit Zunge gemacht", überrascht schaute ich zu Hikari, die Kleine hatte es auch faustdick hinter den Ohren.  
  
Zweimal Tomate auf dem Sofa, so hätte man dieses Bild nun am besten beschreiben können. Es schien, als würde Yama den Anfang machen.  
  
"Also Chi, mir hat es gefallen, ich fand es schön", yep, das war schon mal ein Anfang. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, Taichi schien in Gedanken zu sein, aber dann küssten sie sich erneut.  
  
"Die Antwort war ja dann wohl eindeutig", diesen Satz konnte ich mir dann auch nicht mehr verkneifen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Der Abend war einfach schön, ich war wieder da, wo mein Herz zu hause war, bei meinem Yama-chan. Und als Zugabe hatte ich nun gleich auch noch ein paar neue Freunde, von denen ich jetzt schon sagen konnte, dass ich sie alle sehr gerne hatte.  
  
Ich gähnte, es war ja auch schon 3 Uhr morgens, die Zeit war im Flug vergangen. "Na, bist du schon müde?", ein leichter Luftzug streifte mein Ohr.  
  
,Schon? So früh ist es ja auch nicht mehr, außerdem bist du keine 10 Stunden von Amerika hierher geflogen', meine Augen gingen wieder auf halbe Leistung, die Lider schon halb geschlossen.  
  
"Da hast du wohl Recht, aber ich habe auch etwas anstrengendes gemacht heute. Ich habe mein Herz verschenkt und ich hoffe, du behandelst es gut", damit gab mir Yama einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
Meiner Müdigkeit konnte das wenig abtun, aber es ließ mich lächeln.  
  
,Ich habe etwas gefunden heute. Ich habe den Platz gefunden, wo mein Herz zu hause ist', mit diesen Worten lies ich mich forttragen in einen wunderbaren Traum.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
(oder auch nicht)  
  
  
  
  
  
Phu, geschafft.  
  
Denkt ihr wirklich, ich würde jetzt aufhören? Ich habe zwar gerade meine ganze Planung umgeschmissen und muss die Geschichte nun erst einmal neu konzipieren, aber weitergehen wird es bestimmt, ich weiß bloß noch nicht wann.  
  
Yamachi 


	7. Long Time no See

Soo, hier bin ich dann mal wieder, da ich den nächsten Teil von "Darkness or Sunlight", erst hochladen kann, wenn das hier fertig ist, legen wir mal los.

Part 6 Long Time no See

By Yamachi

Langsam begann ich meine Umgebung wieder wahr zu nehmen. 

Eins war klar, ich war auf keinen Fall mehr in Amerika, denn dazu hörte ich in meiner Umgebung einfach zu viele japanische Worte. Wo war ich also gelandet? Das Zimmer war mir vertraut, aber warum. 

Dann blitzte vor mir etwas. 

Ein Gegenstand auf dem Schreibtisch reflektierte das Sonnenlicht, welches durch die nicht geschlossenen Vorhänge fiel. 

Jetzt war ich mir sicher, wo ich war, die Erinnerungen vom gestrigen Abend kamen wieder. Ich war bei meinem Yama, war wieder zu Hause. 

Dann musste ich nur noch herausfinden, wer sich da so angeregt unterhielt. 

Vorsichtig richtete ich mich auf, versuchte diese herrliche Atmosphäre in mich auf zu nehmen, versuchte mir all diese Eindrücke einzuprägen, um sie nie wieder zu vergessen. Etwas ließ mich stutzen. Neben meinem lag noch ein weiteres Kopfkissen, offensichtlich hatte noch jemand in diesem Bett geschlafen. 

Röte stieg mich ins Gesicht. 

Ob Yama das gewesen war? 

Wieder kam mir unser Kuss ins Gedächtnis. Kopfschüttelnd stand ich dann doch auf. 

Bevor ich allerdings das Zimmer verlassen konnte durchbrach ein Klingeln die Stille. 

Ich zog also mein Handy unter dem, mir gehörenden, Klamottenberg hervor. Man brauchte nicht lange zu raten, wer das bloß sein konnte. 

"Hallo Taichi ich habe mir nur etwas Sorgen gemacht, deshalb dachte ich, ich rufe dich mal an, man kann ja nie wissen", meine Mutter, wann würde sie nur damit aufhören, so zu tun, als wäre ich ein Baby? 

,Mir geht es gut Mom, ich habe bis eben geschlafen, du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen', natürlich brachte das überhaupt nichts. 

"Ich bin deine Mutter, ich habe das Recht mir Sorgen zu machen. Aber mal was anderes, wann hast du denn vor bei den Yagamis aufzutauchen? Schließlich wäre es ein wenig seltsam, wenn wir da vor dir ankommen würden." 

Bevor ich eine Antwort darauf geben konnte quietschte die Zimmertür. 

"Chi, bist du wach? Ich habe dein Handy gehört", wow, da machte sich mein Gehirn ganz schnell davon. 

Yama sah noch ein wenig zerwühlt aus, er konnte also auch noch nicht so lange wach sein. Aber er sah einfach atemberaubend aus. 

Das enge T-Shirt umspielte seinen Körper, die Haare waren einfach nur niedlich. 

Ich bekam nicht mit, wie er sich auf mich zu bewegte. 

Plötzlich war er vor mir. 

Meine Mutter versuchte im Hintergrund meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu ziehen, aber das war vergeblich, es war wie ein Zauber, ein schöner Zauber. 

Aus meinem Schlafzimmer war ein Klingeln zu hören, Chis Handy meldete sich. 

"Ich werde mal nachschauen gehen, vielleicht ist er ja endlich wach", das brachte mir in wenig Gekichere ein. 

"Was? Ich kann doch nichts dafür wenn der Kleine so lange schläft", darauf folgten einige: ,Bestimmt nicht Yamato, wir wollen nicht wissen, was ihr gestern noch so getrieben habt', - Blicke, aber ich war schon aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwunden. 

Ich versuchte die Tür leise zu öffnen, aber eben selbige mochte mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung, und erinnerte mich so daran, dass ich sie unbedingt mal wieder ölen sollte. 

"Chi, bist du wach? Ich habe dein Handy gehört", ein wenig erstaunt blickten mich zwei Augen an, schienen mich in sich aufnehmen zu wollen. 

Im Hintergrund hörte ich eine weibliche Stimme, Taichis Mutter. 

"Ist alles in Ordnung Chi?", damit legte ich meine Hände auf seine Schultern. Ich bekam nur einen verwirrten Blick als Antwort. 

Erstmal musste man Taichis Mutter beruhigen, die gerade einen halber Herzinfarkt zu bekommen schien. 

"Guten Morgen Mrs. Skorpy, ich hoffe doch, es ist nicht passiert?" 

"Yamato? Wenigstens jemand, der hier ansprechbar ist. Was ist denn mit Taichi los, er schient mir ein wenig weggetreten", wie sollte man so etwas jetzt erklären, wenn der eigene Freund immer noch vor einem saß und einen anstarrte, als wäre man das achte Weltwunder? 

"Ich denke sie haben ihn geweckt, er ist bestimmt nur ein wenig durcheinander, schließlich ist gestern ja viel passiert. 

Gab es einen Grund für den Anruf, ich meine etwas, bestimmtes?" Nun blickte mir kurz ein ärgerliches Gesicht entgegen, glücklicherweise verschwand dieses aber sofort wieder. 

"Ich hatte eigentlich nur fragen wollen, wann Taichi bei den Yagamis auftauchen will, schließlich sieht es seltsam aus, wenn wir vor ihm da sind", da hatte sie Recht. Ich schaute kurz auf die Uhr. Es war schon 13.23. 

"Was halten sie davon, wenn wir uns in einer Stunde im Atarashi-Park treffen und dann gemeinsam weitergehen?" 

"Das hört sich nach einem Vorschlag an, gut wir sehen uns dann in einer Stunde, Tschüs", damit hatte sie mich aufgelegt, aber das war ja nichts neues. 

Mein Blick richtete sich wieder auf Chi. 

Nun fummelte er mit der Bettdecke. 

Ich strich ihm mit meinem Finger über die Wange, dann über die Lippen. 

Jetzt sah er mich zumindest schon einmal an. 

Vorsichtig legte ich meine Lippen auf seine. 

Es war wie ein Traum, ein schöner Traum. Diese weichen Lippen, auf meinen, davon würde ich nie genug bekommen. 

Schließlich löste er sich wieder von mir. 

,Ich hoffe nur, dass das kein Traum ist', jetzt lachte Yama auf. 

"Na wenigstens siehst du nicht mehr aus, wie weggetreten, ich dachte schon, du würdest überhaupt nicht mehr von deiner Wolke kommen", das war gemein. 

Dafür landete Yama auch gleich auf dem Fußboden, mit mir obenauf. 

"Darf man fragen, was ihr zwei hier macht? Yama-chan?", Yama konnte ihr leider gerade nicht antworten, da er mitten in einer Kitzelattacke steckte, aber Mimi schien davon nicht beeindruckt zu sein. 

"Wenn ich gerade richtig gehört habe, dann habt ihr noch knapp eine halbe Stunde, um euch beide so her zu richten, dass ihr euch auch unter Leuten sehen lassen könnt", damit war sie auch wieder verschwunden.

"Schatz? Weißt du wann Hikari nach Hause kommen wollte?" 

"Nein, aber ich denke so gegen 15 Uhr, schließlich wollten wir noch ein wenig Einkaufen gehen", seltsamer Tag war das heute ich hatte schon den ganzen Morgen so ein seltsames Gefühl gehabt, etwas würde passieren. 

Wahrscheinlich bildete ich mir das nur ein.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren alle präsentierfertig. 

Natürlich hatte wir uns alle entschlossen Yamato und Taichi zu begleiten, schließlich waren wir jetzt Freunde. 

So spazierte unsere kleine auffällige Gruppe Richtung Atarashi-Park. 

Etwas wehmütig musste ich mir Yama anschauen, denn spätestens nun war klar, dass wir beide nie ein Paar werden würden, egal wie doll ich das wollte. 

Natürlich freute es mich für ihn und auch für Taichi, denn die beiden schienen echt glücklich zu sein, aber es tat auch ein wenig weh. 

Eine sanfte Hand auf meiner Schulter holte mich aus meinen Gedanken zurück. 

"Na, was willst du denn hier? Ist dir Yamato schon langweilig geworden?", neben mir stand Taichi und sah mich ein wenig seltsam an. 

,Ich dachte, du brauchst vielleicht ein wenig Gesellschaft, du hast so traurig geschaut. Ist alles in Ordnung Mimi?', der kleine schien sich Sorgen um mich zu machen. 

"Mir geht es gut, mach dir keine Gedanken", dafür bekam ich einen: Das glaubst du ja selber nicht – Blick, zugeworfen. 

,Bist du sauer, wegen Yama-chan? Dann tut es mir leid', wieder sah er mich an. 

"Ich bin nicht sauer Taichi, nur ein wenig enttäuscht, aber ich habe ja gewusst, dass es irgendwann so kommen würde. Vielleicht sollten wir ein andermal darüber reden, schließlich will ich dir ja nicht die Laune verderben." 

,Aber nur wenn du wieder lachst, OK?', diesem Lächeln konnte man einfach nichts abschlagen.

Langsam wurde ich ein wenig nervös. 

Wir hatten meine Eltern im Park getroffen und waren jetzt auf dem Weg nach Hause, allein der Gedanke daran fühlte sich ein wenig seltsam an, schließlich war ich fünf Jahre nicht hier gewesen. 

Ich hielt mich in unserer kleinen Gruppe versteckt, sollte nicht sofort gesehen werden. 

Vorne gingen meine Eltern, die gerade in ein anscheinend interessantes Gespräch über Elektronik mit Koushiro vertieft waren. 

Neben mir gingen auf der einen Seite Yama, auf der anderen Mimi. 

Sie schien wieder ein wenig fröhlicher. 

Was auch immer da gewesen war ich nahm mir fest vor das noch mit ihr zu regeln. 

Plötzlich blieb unser bunter Haufen stehen. 

Warum, wurde mir klar, als ich mich umsah, wir waren angekommen. 

Hikari klingelte. 

Die Tür wurde geöffnet. 

Heraus trat eine braunhaarige Frau. Belustigt schaute sie in die Runde. 

"Na spielt ihr alle mal wieder Postboten? Aber Hikari hätte den Weg nach Hause sicherlich auch alleine gefunden. Ach Yamato, alles gute zum Geburtstag, ich hoffe es hat sich gelohnt?", dabei drückte Yama mich an sich. 

"Ja, man kann sagen, es war der berste Geburtstag bis jetzt. Langsam sah die Frau an mir hoch, dann sah sie aus, als würde sie gleich in Ohnmacht fallen. 

"Ich denke wir haben dir auch etwas mitgebracht Karui, du musst allerdings Yamato fragen ob er es dir mal überlässt", das war mein Vater gewesen, der nun mit meiner Mutter hervortrat. 

Mama (Karui) schien geschockt, sammelte sich dann aber wieder, bevor sie mir um den Hals fiel und anfing zu schluchzen. 

"Taichi, oh mein Gott, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr wir dich vermisst haben." 

tbc 

Das war es dann mal wieder ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft, es geschehen halt noch Zeichen und Wunder freut euch dran, denn ich weiß nicht wann es den nächsten Teil gibt

Yamachi


End file.
